


Autumn's Funeral

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana meets a beautiful lady... but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Funeral

"Just you and me as nightly guests

At the dance hall of our last Autumn  
Your look's so faithful, so brave...

As you feel our common pain  
Our lives and love now in a single stream...

The stream of our last Autumn's grief."

\- Eternal Tears Of Sorrow (Autumn's Grief)

 

Morgana was laying in the fern somewhere deep within the woods. She was almost falling asleep beneath the silent stars, feeling dizzy and not caring about where does she find herself at all. She closed her eyes as the dark wings of sleep veiled her.

Morgana trembled, awoken. The cool hard ground was chilling her, yet something fervoured her on the other hand. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful fair-haired girl carefully caressing her face. Her golden hair were whipping Morgana's face and she realized she craves for more!

Morgana kissed the pale cold lips. The beauty didn't resist, complying to Morgana's passion. Morgana didn't realize she was tottering on the edge of the grave as her fingers adorned themselves with the jewels of beauty's golden tresses. "Morgause," gasped the fairy between the kisses. Morgana's lips tarnished Morgause's face. Morgana kept planting her kisses on Morgause's delicate skin, seldom omitting a spot. "My name's Morgause," carried the Aphrodite on. "And I must take you with me... faraway," quoth the beauty.

Morgana comatosed... she was still alive when they both left her buried beneath the autumn gold and Morgause's heart, beating with pure love ceased to throb as it became Morgana's bane.

 

"Oh, it's time!  
Time to lay her down  
Ashes to ashes  
Oh, it's time! Oh, it's time!  
Time to cover the world in Funeral Bloom!  
Oh, it's time!  
Time to lay her down  
Ashes to ashes  
Now it's time! Yeah, it's time!  
No other colours but Funeral Bloom"

\- Moonspell (Funeral Bloom)

 


End file.
